The Seven Hills We Keep Within
by alicewhothefrickisalice
Summary: Alexandra o'dowling, was in one of the most known bands in Yorkshire. She'd worked her way up from nobody. Just a human with a GCSE or two in music to having the fame and fortune shed been working at. But what happens when a one night stand. Changes the rest of her life. What will she choose. Fame or will she just become another shade of grey.
1. Chapter 1

The seven hills we keep within, under our skin from start to end.

Alexandra o'dowling, was in one of the most known bands in Yorkshire. She'd worked her way up from nobody. Just a human with a GCSE or two in music to having the fame and fortune shed been working at. But what happens when a one night stand. Changes the rest of her life. What will she choose. Fame or will she just become another shade of grey.

Chapter 1- They are worthless unforgiving

Life on tour was one of the easy things about my life. I get to see places around the world. Beautiful places that would be a life time trip for other people. But to me, these places were just pictures in moving windows. As we drove, heading for the sunny state of vagas. Although people may think that touring around the world with your best friends may be the most glamorous things you could do with your life. They could not be more wrong. We had been on warped tour for 10 days now I had showered only once. Dry shampoo has to be one of life's great points. I was hot and sticky and I needed to get out of this moving bus. We were on warped tour with some of the biggest names in the business such as motionless in white, bless the fall, we the kings and sleeping with sirens. Just to be in the presence of such musical and lyrical genius made me week at the knees. There was a lot of perks to being single while you were on the road. I mean lots of people get through it. Check out Charles and Ali trippy, happily married while he tours around the world with his best friends playing music. I mean kellin from sleeping has kids. However, I always found that touring whilst 'attached' brought up a lot of problems. For one. You are playing to thousands and thousands of pierced, tattoos's and stretched guys. All willing to give up a kidney to feel your teeth on their skin. Now forgive me if I'm wrong. But I for one would like to make the most of that and not gain kidneys. I figured sleeping with fans in different cities made me a slut. I also figured that I was hot and getting a lot more than anyone else back home. Don't judge me! Its summer. I'm here to party and have a good time not be sat in a tour bus and be little miss goodie too shoes. I also think that just being in a band gives me the right to act like a complete home wrecker. Is that not what lead singers do?

As we pulled up in Vegas I almost ran and fell outside sparking up. I can't tell you how horrible sitting in a tour bus for 7 and half hours without being able to smoke is. Oh yeah. That's another nasty habit I picked up along the way. Hey. It started as only when I play gigs. How did I know I was going to be playing one almost every day? I have got to stop talking to myself. Come on. I'm starting to sound like I'm in sex and the city. Jay, my bassist came out of the bus and took a deep breath of the Vegas air. 'Vagas baby' he said to me standing in front of me his long hair untouched by the sweat dripping down his body. His large black glasses reflecting back at me as I watched myself take another drag of the cancer stick. 'What's up lexi you don't look happy' he questioned me. Even though I could not see his eyes through the jet black ray bans. I could still picture the inquisitive eyes he was giving me behind them. 'You want my honest answer?' I said taking the last breath of my cigarette and stubbing it in the ground. 'Heat doesn't mix with horny' I finally answered blowing my smoke in his face and taking the clip out of my long silver hair. Little the light waves flow down my almost sculpted back. I breathed in the air. Ah. It's going to be a beautiful day.


	2. Chapter 2 - Secret Valentine

The seven hills we keep within

Chapter 2 – Secret valentine

Trying not to be stopping even five seconds for someone wanting my autograph, I slowly make my way over to the area we'd agreed to meet. Now I know I said to you that I don't like to be 'attached' whilst touring the world. I'll let you into a secret. I'm in love with someone I just don't have balls to tell him that quite yet. I mean the whole point is that I write song about him and he writes songs about me and I don't know whether I'll be any good at writing about happy things and getting what I want in life to be honest. We've known each other since we were about 16. It all started with us kissing when I was touring with them. I remember walking down Skyway Avenue just mouthing off about the world, when he spun me away from light and kissed me for the first time. We spent the summer together. Forgetting about asylum seekers and we the kings for a while just me and the one and only Travis. Oh another thing I didn't mention. I'm in love with the impossible dream boat. Travis Clark from we the kings. How is this happening to me? I am so claque. What can I do with myself from here on in, except keeping writing songs that turn out the lights? I was brought back from my summer time day dream by someone throwing me over their shoulder. 'TRAVIS CLARK PUT ME THE FUCK BACK ON MY FEET!' With no pun intended he turned my world upside down yet again. 'ooh t'travis put t'me down' he mocked me in what I think was supposed to be a Sheffield accent when actually I don't talk like that. I thought being in love with him would bring back the normal lexi. The lexi that was care free. The lexi that smiled without having to put it on. The lexi that could spend all day in the company of that certain someone and be the happiest she'd be in a while. The girl that when she got home she just wished she had stayed a few more hours. Just a few more minutes with him. Just a few more seconds, with him. Just him.

Later that day we walk around warped tour just Travis got stopped more times than me this quickly developed into a game between how many people we could get to notice us. Danny took to running in front and shouting 'OH MY GOD ITS LEXI FROM ASYLUM SEEKERS' which really didn't get that many people's attention I mean we were defiantly not on main stage like them. Even though I had interviews all day with Jay, while the rest of my best friends slept off the copious amounts of alcohol they consumed last night and the many, many groupies that I had to kick out in the morning. But even though we were doing all these interviews Travis would not let me out of his sight. He says, and I quote 'tour is not a place for a young lady' and I told him that unless he was my boyfriend or brother he can stick that notion up his arse. So there we were walking and talking and laughing up the summer sun when what happened next hit me like a hit and run. Having a bottle of water in my right hand and the left just hanging by my side. I felt some long slender fingers entwine themselves with mine. My head whipped its way down and my eyes and the ground became very good friends as they were always looking at it.

The interviews dragged on and on and on and I swear to go if another person asked me about my ex I was going to connect my fist with their soon to be broken nose. After all the probing and feeling like you had nothing left to talk about we walked into the green room type area which, by no surprise was a sea of men. Tall, short, fat, thin. Pierced, stretched and inked, you name it and it was as far as the eye could see. Naturally I was handed a beer and ordered to party, I mean oh what a shame? This is why I love warped. After many beers about 16 games of guitar hero and laughing until it was physically impossible to do anything but smile anymore I went to find a place to rest myself before tonight's snow. Vaguely I remember being pulled into Travis lap by some strong arms. 'EHY UP!' Mitch my drummer said and suddenly I felt eyes from all over, boar into my soul. I swear to god someone had lasers for eyes. 'Not helping the rumours this is it?' Travis whispered into my ear, I don't know whether it was meant to be BUT FUCK that was seductive. 'I suppose the fact something quite firm is pressing against my ass in these jeans gives it away too' I had barely finished my own version of seduction when I was picked up and carried out of the room with almost all the guys in the green room, wolf whistling and screaming 'GU ON TRAV!'.

so so sorry that it has been a while since i did this but laptop broke and i've had the most awful writers block but stick with it and it'll get better i promise! thanks guys x


End file.
